deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Karl Ruprecht Kroenen vs Death stroke
Karl Ruprecht Kroenen: One of the nazi war machines deadliest warriors. Vs Death stroke: DC Comics merciless ninja assasin. Who is deadliest Edges Broadsword vs Katars: The broadsword has the longer reach and more killing power. Edge Broadsword Luger vs Makarov: They both have the same effective range, clip size and both are semiautomatic. I can give no edge. Edge Even Mauser C46 vs Remington 870: The Mauser has a much higher rate of fire and i think a longer range. Edge Mauser C46 F1 grenade vs Stielhandgrante: The F1 has a bigger blast radius. Edge F1 grenade I think death stroke will win as he is much faster and more agile than Kroenen and Kroenen will have a hard time hitting him. Death stroke is walking around through the trenches in World War 2. He has gone back in time to successfully assassinate Adolf Hitler. He knows that if Hitler is successfully killed before the end of the war his future will change and he will become so feared and so respected he has become ruler of the world. However Hitler has caught wind of this plot and has sent Karl Ruprecht Kroenen one of his top warriors to take him out before it’s too late. At this moment in time he is hidden in a ditch his C46 pointed right at death stroke. He checks his aiming before firing half his clip at death stroke. However death stroke heard the mud squelching when Kroenen moved his arm and has jumped out of the way of bullets. He looks around in shock but kroenen has already hid himself in the ditch. Death stroke looks around more carefully and sees something shining in a ditch. He pulls out his Remington and fires at the spot, sending mud spraying all over the ditch. Kroenen wipes the mud off himself and unloads the rest of the clip at death stroke who jumps out of the way landing face down in the mud. Kroenen discards his C46 for his luger and fires hitting death stroke in the shoulder. However the wound heals and death stroke stands up. “What the” says kroenen scratching his head “i though i hit you”. Death stroke fires his shotgun but kroenen ducks back down in the ditch. “Well i guess you didn’t” says death stroke who is also unaware he had been hit. He tries to load up another round into the Remington but kroenen realises what he is doing and jumps up firing his luger and shattering the Remington’s barrel. Death stroke curses under his breath and pulls out his makarov and fires two shots in quick succession both of them scraping kroenen’s arm. They go on in this fashion until they both run out of ammo. Death stroke unsheathes his broadsword and kroenen slides out his Katars. They glare at one another and charge at one another. Death stroke tires to hit kroenen many times but each time he expertly blocks with his Katars. “You know you’re pretty good” says death stroke. “Yes well you’re not bad yourself” says kroenen “Why are you trying to kill Hitler you could join him and rule the world”. “Well let’s just say things don’t work out for him”. “What” says kroenen getting angry. “ Nothing” says death stroke. Kroenen quickly closes his Katar around the broad sword and pulls it out of death strokes hands. “I said what happens to Hitler” says Kroenen pulling out a Stielhandgranate and setting it off. “Why do you ca-“ death stroke says before being hit in the face by the grenade. Kroenen runs off as the grenade gose off, the shrapnel ripping into death stroke’s face and arms. As the dust settles, kroenen returns to find death stroke’s body. But he can’t find it anywhere. Suddenly he is grabbed from behind, his arms held behind his back. He struggles to get free but the grip is too tight. Death stroke snaps one arm then the other, breaking the bones in each. Kroenen screams in pain and death stroke knees him in the face. He then walks over picks up his broadsword and ,picking it up, cuts off both of kroenen’s legs. Kroenen screams in pain but is silenced when death stroke puts the F1 grenade is his mouth. “You have failed” says death stroke laughing “ didn’t know i could regenerate did you”. Kroenen tries to talk but he can’t get the grenade out of his mouth. “What did you say” says death stroke smiling “did you say oh please Mr. Death stroke pull out the pin in this grenade walk off and go and kill Hitler”. Kroenen’s eyes widen and he shakes his head. Death stroke kicks him in the head. “Shut up” he says and ,pulling out the pin in the grenade, walks off. The grenade gose off behind him and death stroke smiles. “That was too easy” he says and makes his way to Berlin. Winner death stroke Experts’ opinion Death stroke won because of his regeneration abilities and his superior close range weaponry combined. Category:Blog posts